


stay close to me while the sky is falling

by Measured



Category: Runaways
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes with a red burst across the sky, like a wound. By the end of the first day, thousands are dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay close to me while the sky is falling

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel, any, When the world is ending, I want to be with you. Title comes from "World On Fire" by Sarah Mclachlan

  
It comes with a red burst across the sky, like a wound. By the end of the first day, thousands are dead. Their super heroes, their gods fall under the weight of this new threat, for the threat isn't cohesive. It isn't a madman or a villain.

Maybe Reed Richards could save them if he had lived. But their brightest, their heroes have fallen too under the red cloud. The dead and dying lie among the quiet streets. The hospitals are empty graveyards, with machines running on around bodies racked by red sores.

Cars lay over the roads, abandoned and turned over. They walk on past the scent of rot and ash.

They're the last of the team left, and they haven't seen another soul for days. They have lived slightly longer than the humans, but already sores have begun to marr Xavin's shifting skin. Karolina, her poor love is dazed with grief.

Xavin clutches to Karolina's hand tight. It's the only point of contact, the only solace either has found.

"I wanted you to know that I don't regret anything," Xavin says. "Even if I knew coming to this strange planet would doom me, I would do it. Because a life without you isn't one I could bear."

"Oh, Xavin," she says. "Me too...though I wish we could've done something, lasted longer...something. We were supposed to protect the world, but..."

"Me too, love. Me too." She squeezes Xavin's hand even as her own hand trembles. She leans into Xavin, and Xavin wishes for the power to destroy whatever has threatened Karolina, to what has stolen away her friends, has made her sad.

But Xavin isn't strong enough to take down such a minute thing, not even superior skrull eyes can see.

They look up the scarlet tinged sky as they walk on to nothing.


End file.
